


At your call, the sun will rise

by luckiestlucky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, GOSH SO MANY TAGS, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, KageHina - Freeform, MTF Kageyama Tobio, Panic Attacks, Queerplatonic Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Queerplatonic Relationships, Tickling, Trans Character, Trans Kageyama Tobio, idek so i tagged both lol, im p sure the & in the ship tag means they're platonic or something???, its not explicit but just in case, mtf, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckiestlucky/pseuds/luckiestlucky
Summary: Kageyama is hurting, so she calls the only person who can help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wOAH WHAT'S THIS??? LUCKY ISN'T WRITING A RARE PAIR??? 
> 
> lmao its true I am here with some soft QPP Kagehina that includes Trans!Kageyama!! Inspiration came from the surprising lack of Trans!MTF!Kageyama 
> 
> anyways!!! this is also my first time writing Kagehina bUT I REALLY LIKED HOW THIS TURNED OUT AND TRANS POSITIVITY IS ALWAYS AMAZING!!! 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!! thank you for reading <3

Kageyama’s hands were shaking as she scrolled through the contacts on her phone, tears blurred her eyes as her fingers pressed onto her screen and pulled up a certain person’s contact information.

 

Shouyou ☀️ 

 

Kageyama’s finger hovered over the call button, but hesitation kept her from pressing it. He was probably asleep, it was three in the morning, after all. He was probably tired after a long day, Kageyama was sure as hell tired, but her anxiety and dysphoria was keeping her awake, making her depressed, making her furious, making her feel too much.

 

She needed help. She needed Shouyou. 

 

With that thought in mind, Kageyama pressed the call button and brought the phone up to her ear. It rang once, then twice, then there was the sound of shuffling.

 

“Kageyama!” 

 

The sound of Shouyou’s voice, though staticky and somewhat distorted, made the too heavy weight in Kageyama’s chest lighten in a snap. Well, slightly lighten, she desperately wished that Shouyou could make all of her dysphoria and depression caused by it disappear completely. 

 

Even though it didn’t go away completely, Shouyou did more than enough, which is why Kageyama couldn’t help but rely on him when things got too hard to handle.

 

“S-Shouyou… I…” Kageyama could barely speak through her erratic breaths and soft cries. Her room was spinning, she felt like she was vibrating, she could barely feel anything.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m coming right now, just lay down and breathe. I’m gonna stay on the line with you until I get there, so I can breathe with you,” Shouyou soothed. Kageyama swallowed, inhaling through her nose and shakily exhaling as she laid back. Her head hit the pillow and she put Shouyou on speaker phone, turning the volume up all the way and letting the phone fall next to her head. 

 

“Kageyama, keep breathing, you were doing good. I’m in my car now, I should be at your campus soon, we’re gonna inhale together now, ready?” Shouyou said softly, voice barely above a murmur. He inhaled, Kageyama followed, then he exhaled, she followed. 

 

“Good, let’s do that five more times, make sure you’re inhaling through your nose and out your mouth, alright let’s go,” Shouyou inhaled again, Kageyama did the same. She could already feel her heartbeat steadying as she and Shouyou exhaled together, the pounding in her head had softened and she could barely feel it.

 

They continued breathing until Kageyama stopped crying, which took an extra breath. The anxiety that had been shaking her, throttling her, was soon replaced by pure exhaustion. Unfortunately, the dysphoria stayed, but that wouldn’t go away for while. 

 

Even with Shouyou’s help, it would stick around, but he could numb it, help her handle it. 

 

“Kageyama, keep breathing, keep a hand on your chest and feel the movements. I’m on my way up to your dorm, I have my key, I’ll see you in a moment,” Shouyou whispered. The phone beeped when he hung up, which made Kageyama flinch, but she repeated Shouyou’s words and kept breathing, focusing on the movement of her chest.

 

_ Up, down… Up, down… I’ll see you in… A moment… _

 

Kageyama didn’t hear the door open, but she saw Shouyou moving to take his shoes off out of the corner of her eye. Why was her dorm room so big, Shouyou was right there… She wanted to grab him and hold him, cry some more, breathe, finally fall asleep after days of endless dysphoria, endless nightmares.

 

Kageyama opened her arms, as soon as Shouyou was close enough, she did what she had been wanting to do for so long. She wrapped her arms around his small torso and he fell into her with a small yelp, Kageyama whimpered and her entire body shook as she buried her face into Shouyou’s curls. 

 

“Kageyama, I’m here… I’m here, breathe, let’s breathe together again, okay?” Shouyou murmured, he lifted his head and moved one hand to the side of Kageyama’s, focusing on the soft blue of Kageyama’s eyes as his other hand made his way to her hair. 

 

They inhaled, then exhaled. Repeating the process until Kageyama’s tears were gone again, she took in the feeling of Shouyou’s hand gently stroking her face, the feeling of his other hand in her hair. She closed her eyes and ran her hands up Shouyou’s back, the corner of her lips curled when he made a small sound. 

 

“Kageyamaa that tickles~” Shouyou giggled, Kageyama leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his and pressing a brief kiss to his nose. 

 

“Dumbass… You’re ticklish everywhere,” Kageyama muttered, her voice filled with exhaustion and pure love. 

 

Shouyou snickered mischievously, which made Kageyama’s eyebrow twitch in response. “Why are you acting like you’re not ticklish?” Shouyou asked teasingly as his hand slid from Kageyama’s hair to behind her neck, she flinched and a loud yelp left her mouth.

 

“Oi!!! What the hell dumbass Shouyou?!” Kageyama cried, Shouyou snorted and buried his face into her chest. Kageyama’s cheeks blossomed a dark red as she sighed, instinctively wrapping her leg around Shouyou to pull him closer.

 

“Is dumbass your only nickname for me?” Shouyou asked, Kageyama rolled her eyes and huffed, could the color on her cheeks get any darker??

 

“No, but it’s my favorite,” Kageyama said. Shouyou smiled, his eyes beamed and his lips shined and it made Kageyama’s heart flutter. 

 

They cuddled in silence for a little while, continuously running their hands over each other’s arms and backs. Kageyama felt herself being lured into sleep by Shouyou’s breathing and gentle touches, she couldn’t help but sigh out of pure bliss, she really loved… Shouyou. 

 

“Hey, Tiredyama-chan,” Shouyou whispered. Kageyama’s fluttering eyelids shot open and she tensed at the worried look in Shouyou’s amber eyes. 

 

“What?” Kageyama responded, Shouyou gulped and his gentle movements on Kageyama’s arms paused. 

 

“You don’t have to tell me anything, but why were you panicking so much tonight? I know you, you always let everything build up until it overflows. If you don’t want to talk right now we can rest until you’re ready, or you don’t have-” 

 

“I was feeling dysphoric again!!” Kageyama cried, interrupting Shouyou. His eyes widened, then immediately softened and it made Kageyama’s heart turn to mush. 

 

“I see, sorry I was rambling wasn't I?” Shouyou apologized sheepishly, Kageyama shook her head, feeling guilt, anxiety and dysphoria mix and speedily rise from her toes to her upper body.

 

“N-No, you’re okay, I was just… Just…” Kageyama trailed off when Shouyou’s finger pressed against her lips, he gently shushed her and took his finger away.

 

“I’m gonna help you now, don’t worry. I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere until you feel better, I will make it go away,” Shouyou murmured sternly. Tears leaked from Kageyama’s eyes and she immediately went to wipe them away, she sniffled and Shouyou soothed her by running his hands up and down her arms again.

 

“The university team… I’m scared to come out to them, there’s nobody familiar here. N-Nobody knows me, there’s a girls team, but you know… Why I could never… I just want to b-be accepted, like at Karasuno, I want to go back to Karasuno… Where nobody misgendered me, nobody called me a ‘he’...” Kageyama sobbed, Shouyou listened quietly, a lump forming in his throat as he held back his own tears. He hated to see Kageyama so upset, he hated to see someone he had formed such a close bond with suffer. 

 

He had been the first one Kageyama had come out too, during their first year. He had also been the  _ only  _ one Kageyama had ever come out too. She started crying while they were practicing one late afternoon, and she sobbed out a confession, saying that was a Transgirl. 

 

Shouyou hadn’t known what to do about the new information at the time, but he did his research, learned everything he could, for Kageyama’s sake and comfort. One of the things she told him, was that she desperately didn’t want to join the girls volleyball team. She had been playing boys volleyball all her life, and she didn’t feel comfortable around other girls in terms of sports, she didn’t want to be judged. So, Shouyou kept it a secret, helped Kageyama through her dysphoric breakdowns, which were much more common back then.

 

Then, after they were beaten by Seijou, he helped Kageyama come out to the team. They had all taken it well, even Tsukishima, who had grown a new respect for Kageyama after playing strong in the game while dealing with dysphoria.

 

More identities were revealed too, Sugawara came out as Androgynous, Asahi came out as Asexual, and Tsukishima came out as Pansexual and Polyamorous. Everyone was a supporter though, no matter their identity, they supported Kageyama as the gender she was comfortable with. 

 

They still wanted to play volleyball with her. 

 

Kageyama’s dysphoria lessened significantly, and all through their High School years Shouyou helped Kageyama come out to more people. Not everyone accepted her, but most people did. (It made Oikawa and Iwaizumi especially happy, they were very proud of Kageyama, along with Kindaichi and Kunimi)

 

Shouyou could do it again. He could help Kageyama come out to his new team, it didn’t matter that he was a student at a different Uni, it didn’t matter that they were on different teams.

 

Kageyama was someone he treasured dearly. Someone he couldn’t bear to see unhappy. Someone he loved very, very much. Someone he would do anything for. 

 

“Like I said… I’m gonna make it go away, Kageyama. I’ll do what I did many times, what I was happy to do many times. I’ll help you come out to your team,” Shouyou said seriously. Kageyama lifted her head, her eyes wide with shock that confused Shouyou a little bit. 

 

“Why do you look so shocked?” Shouyou couldn’t help but ask, Kageyama blinked and sniffled, wiping the tears that fell down her cheeks.

 

“Because… I’m not really sure actually, even though you’ve helped me for the past four years, I guess it still shocks me when you want to help because I’m so used to pushing it away… Or something like that,” Kageyama muttered. Shouyou felt his heart well up with love as he cradled Kageyama’s cheek in his hands. 

 

“It’s okay, I know what you mean, I understand, and I love you!!” Shouyou giggled, Kageyama sighed, the dark red color making it’s way back to her cheeks as she nuzzled her nose against Shouyou’s forehead. 

 

“I love you too… dumbass Shouyou,” She murmured, a gentle smile making it’s way to her face. 

 

“I thought you said you had other nicknames for me besides dumbass,” Shouyou teased. Kageyama’s eyebrow twitched and she ran her fingertips up Shouyou’s side in one fluid motion, making the small boy squee and lurch in her arms. 

 

“That’s what you get!!” 


End file.
